deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Drevis vs. Madotsuki
MadovsAya13.png|Des Backgrounder (499).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Aya Drevis vs. Madotsuki Is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Two Japanese horror game icons go head to head with each-other. Which one will walk away with their head on their shoulders? Interlude By ImagoDesattrolante Wiz: Everyone knows RPG-Maker. Boomstick: And two of the well known ones are these two! Aya! The daughter of a mad father. Wiz: And Madotsuki, the Dream Girl. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these girl's weapons, armor, abilities and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Madotsuki By ImagoDesattrolante Wiz: Madotsuki, speculated by many to be a hikikomori, a lucid dreamer... Boomstick: Blah blah blah, that's just commo-''' Wiz: And a rape victim... '''Boomstick: ... Wiz: Anyways, Madotsuki's main form of attack is her effects, abilities that vary...a lot. Boomstick: Her main weapon is her trusty 'ol knife, capable of killing most Dream World inhabitants in one blow and EVEN SLICE THROUGH WALLS! Wiz: Medamaude allows her to teleport back to the Nexus quickly, and the...Fat effect makes her fat...useful for ramming I suppose? Boomstick: No words...no words. Wiz: Her Midget effect allows to shrink size enough to crawl into tight spaces with ease and also additionally allows her to create up to six clones, all of which she can create and destroy. Her Lamp effect allows her to see clearly in very dark places, and the Bicycle effect allows her to move much faster and more efficiently. Boomstick: Her Triangle Kerchief ability allows her to turn into a spirit and become intangible, allowing her to fly and be unharmed by anything. She can ride a Broom with her Witch effect, allowing her to move and fly incredibly fast and gracefully in the air...damn. Wiz: And the Spotlight effect allows her to stop time, when it's green time moves smoothly, when it's red...everything stops, excluding her. Boomstick: Her Umbrella allows her to summon rain endlessly, even indoors! With the Demon effect, she can summon lightning bolts, allowing her to smite her foes, Yuki-Onna allows her to summon ice and snow, combine this with her Hat and Scarf effect, she can turn into a Snowman. Wiz: The Neon effect allows her to produce incredibly bright light, allowing her to even blind! The Frog effect allows her to traverse water quickly and smoothly, useful in water and allowing her to jump high, Nopperabu allows her to remove her own face and allows to detach her head. Boomstick: The Poop effect allows her to-I do hope that's hair- to summon Flies. Wiz: Even without all this, she's quite powerful, durable enough to survive a space-ship crash, she melted in the Snowman state and even came back unharmed! Once again,she can practically slice into other dimensions casually! Boomstick: But she isn't without bad endings...she committed suicide by jumping of a building, she's completely silent and depressed, and is closed off to suffering of others. Wiz: One day, Yume Nikki will get an update, and she will be more powerful than ever. Aya Drevis By ArachnoGia Wiz: Long Ago, In the North of Germany An Evil Curse Filled a Innocent Mansion Filled with Wrath and Hate, The Mansion... Of The Mad Father. Boomstick: And When We're Talking about a Mad Father... We're Talking about a Mad Daughter Too this was A Young Girl Named: Aya Drevis, So Long Story Short: Dad Is Bad-Shit Crazy, Corpses and Spirits Roam the Mansion, Surprise Surprise you Have to Set things Normal. Well Anyway Aya has a Arrange of Weaponry for Taking Down the Dead, Her Signature Chain-Saw allows her to Cut Though Walls and Barrels with Ease and Her Cutting Knife as the Name Implies Cuts stuff... Wish I lived in Germany Wiz: She Has a Scalpel Perfect for Cutting Corpses and A Lighter Which Was able to Burn a Conjoined Flesh-Monster... Boomstick: What the Fu-''' Wiz: Aya Also, Carries a Mandrake Who's Screech Is capable Of Killing nearly Anything (A Very Obvious Harry-Potter Reference), Forceps, Snowball the Rabbit Who Is Great for Going into Small Hard-to-get Areas and Is Pretty Smart For A Rabbit and Holy-Water which Kills Supernatural Forces... Like her Mother. '''Boomstick: Aya Is also, A Excellent Puzzle Solver able to Turn a Hard Situation into a Easy One, Kinda like How to Get out of an Awkward Conversation with your Ex-Girlfriend on Restraining Orders. Wiz: Aya for a Girl Her Age Is Incredibly Fast Able to Outrun Fast Moving Corpses and Other Forces. Boomstick: She's Escaped most Forces that have Tried to Kill or Strangle her And Yet She Always Escapes them, She's also Tanked Supernatural Strikes and Appears to Be unscathed. Wiz: Aya's Feats are Simple, but Impressive Nonetheless: She's Survived The Mansions forces, Able to Not Die in 10 hits, Lifted a Mandrake and Much, Much More... Boomstick: The Only Problem with Aya is... She's Not Invincible: She Suffers from Visions, Can Be Killed from Things like Knives and She's Only Human Kinda Like the Moe Ash- (Get's Punched in the Face By an Unknown Force) Ow, Wiz! Wiz: Wasn't Me... Boomstick: Huh... Well Nobody Should Get in the Way Of the Daughter of the Mad Father! Wiz: And If you Do There's no Point Running. Pre-Death Battle Alright, The Combatants are Set... Let's Settle this Debate Once and For All.. It's Time for a Slash-Battle! Horror-Style!! Death Battle ImagoDesattrolante & ArachnoGia Setting: Yume Nikki - Overworld Colors Gleam and Whispers are Heard, A Young Girl named: Aya Drevis Is Walking Though a Weird-But-Wonderful Wasteland Wondering what Part of the Mansion She's in... Until She Hears a Sound Much More Familiar and Different from What's She's Heard in this Land; It was the Sound of a Knife. Aya Dodged the Metalic Projectile As it Stabbed itself into the Ground with that A Girl With Twin-Braids and a Lazy-Stare Entered the Area And Picked Up her Weapon; This was None-other than Madotsuki. "Is this Another One of the Mansion's Curse..?" Aya Thought as She Pulled out her Chainsaw, Her Eyes Sharp and Her face Filled with Wonder. Madotsuki Smiled at Got Into A Sort-Of Fighting Position whilst Wearing a Demented Smile "You'll Go down like the Rest..." She Replied and her Knife Gleamed in The Neon-Like lights, "I Guess I'll have to Get Through this..." Aya Spoke as She Revved her Chainsaw with a Growling Purr. The Two Locked eyes and the Battle would Decide... Who Would Live.. And Who Would Die. Fight! (Cue Yume Nikki Gensou - Monoko) Madotsuki lunged forward with her knife in hand, swinging at the other girl like crazy, but Aya managed to move out of the way in time, and aim a punch at Madotsuki's forehead- but she dodged as well. Aya threw another punch, this time resulting in Mado blocking it with her arm. Madotsuki technically landed the first hit by putting her foot forward, and then smashed her head into Aya's to get her a bit further away, and then gripped her knife again. But then, Aya equipped her chainsaw once more, and revved it, causing Mado to open up her eyes a bit more and get slightly out of focus. Deciding this to be the best time to attack, she jumped forward and hit Madotsuki directly with the chainsaw blade, but it only seemed to irritate her a bit, rather than flat out gore her. Was this girl made of iron or something? Madotsuki however retaliated with slices of her knife, only the tip of the blade managing to carve through Aya's dress and cause stinging cuts across her chest, drawing blood. But Aya brought up her chainsaw once again, and lunged it forward to Mado's head. To Aya's shock, though, Madotsuki blocked it with her knife! The resulting sound was unpleasant, and the friction caused tiny sparks to fly out. Mado pulled away, and sprung out her leg to kick Aya in the chest, knocking her away and nearly causing her to trip, making her spend a bit of time getting her wits together again, this gave Madotsuki an idea. She equipped the Triangle Kerchief effect and slowly tiptoed away. When Aya finally got up, she couldn't see her opponent anywhere, but she knew the girl hadn't ran away. But where was she? Creeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk... Aya sprung up suddenly, turning her head around frantically to find the source of the loud, high-pitched sound. But she had other worries, and she felt one when a knife barely missed her, gracing her soft neck across the blade in the process, and landing hard into the wooden wall of the mansion. However, this gave off Madotsuki's location, and as Aya threw the Holy Water at Madotsuki's predicted location, she just about switched to her Umbrella in time before the Holy Water would've covered her ghostly form, and killed her. Instead, it was now just water on an Umbrella. And with that, she jumped forward at incredible speed with the Umbrella in hand, battering her in the face with it, and causing a surprisingly high amount of damage, but Aya got out her cutting knife and repeatedly tried to stab Madotsuki with it, but to not affect. She would just dodge, or block it with her Umbrella. Aya got out her lighter and set the Umbrella alight, causing Madotsuki to drop it to the ground. During this second of hesitation, Aya sprung forward with her cutting knife in hand, stabbing Madotsuki multiple times. It breached her skin, but still didn't really cause any truthful damage to her. And Madotsuki jumped back further from Aya, equipping her knife once again, as Aya equipped her chainsaw. Both of them stared at each other, waiting for one to make a move. But neither of them really did anything until Mado jumped forward once again to try to slash the girl, but she missed and Aya ran upstairs to the next floor of the building, causing Madotsuki to follow. (Cue For the Truth) The stairs creaked loud at both of them trying to outpace each other running, but this time Aya actually outpaced her when she got up first, and hid. By the time Madotsuki had gotten to the top of the stairs, Aya was nowhere in sight. Tch, was she hiding? Not the greatest idea as shown when Madotsuki activated her Midget effect and went to look. Meanwhile, Aya was actually hidden inside a closet, trying to keep silent. However, she jumped in fear when she heard yet another creak nearby. She could tell the girl was here, but where? She slowly took Snowball, her rabbit out to investigate. Hopefully it would be safe out there... Madotsuki was still in her Midget form, with six clones at that. What she wasn't expecting was to see a giant (to her) white rabbit stomping close to her. This was a threat, but she couldn't do anything. Change to any other effects and she would get crushed inside a wall. Try to fight and she'd get teared apart due to her agonizingly small size. All she could do is run, and that's what she did. She saw a opening behind the rabbit from where it entered, and tried to run to it. Some of her clones were crushed or ripped apart by the rabbit as they were caught, but three of her finally escaped the wall through the opening, disappearing from the rabbits line of sight. Unknowingly to it, she changed into her normal size, and equipped the knife effect as Snowball crawled out of the hole, and... Crack! Madotsuki's foot firmly crushed Snowball's neck and head, killing the poor rabbit almost instantly, and she picked it up to look more for the smaller girl, having a interesting idea. Aya was getting worried. When was Snowball coming back? She was getting seriously worried about him, and...she heard footsteps. Had she found out of her location? She went completely silent and still, not saying a word. What was she going to do if she found her? And when was Snowball going to return...Those questions were all answered Madotsuki literally ripped the closet doors out of its hinges, and stared at Aya with her knife in hand and what appeared to be the dead body of Snowball in her other. It had appeared to Aya she had murdered the rabbit, and she got up once more with her chainsaw, and revved it. It was now serious, clearly portrayed by Aya's emotions on her face, and Madotsuki getting into a sort-of stance with her knife in hand. And they both charged... (Cue High the Dream) Both of them clashed their weapons together again, with a loud clang and sparks flying more brightly than before. But his round, Aya attacked with much more tenacity, kicking and pushing Madotsuki with a few punches and kicks actually landing, and a hard headbutt, knocking her off this time. And then, Aya actually ripped through her clothing as the chainsaw dug inside her, causing major blood loss for Madotsuki. The first major wound of the fight. And as Aya was about to finish it with a chainsaw in the head, Madotsuki barely got to use her Spotlight effect to stop time and evade the killing blow. With that, she ran up the stairs further through the floors, equipping the knife effect once more as Aya followed with the same tenacity as before. Now it looked like they were actually aiming to get to the roof, and they eventually did so. Both of them stared at each other dead in the eyes, both filled with hate. And then, the final round began. Madotsuki began with a slash to Aya's stomach, drawing a deep slash wound this time, as Aya followed and plunged her scalpel deep into Madotsuki's large chainsaw wound, and dug about inside, pulling out a few scarlet ropes in the process and cutting into her organs. This caused great pain for the other girl as she cut Aya in the face, clearly drawing blood. Madotsuki then kicked her away again, and used her Umbrella and Demon effect in sync, causing lightning to continuously rain down blows on the mansion. Madotsuki actually grinned as she activated her Witch effect, not only to whack Aya across the face with the broomstick, but actually fly. She looked down at Aya below her, thinking to be safe. Unluckily for her, she appeared to have forget about the lightning, and... BZZZT! She was struck by a bolt of burning lightning, and she fell down straight onto Aya. But she had an idea once more...and equipped the Fat effect as they broke through the roof, all the floors of the mansion..and- CRACK! Both right onto the floor! Madotsuki stood up perfectly fine, as Aya took the full brunt of it, with her effects weight added in...it was time now. She sprung forward and punched Aya in the face, breaking her nose with a wet CRACK, '''and stabbed her in the chest, and dragged the cold blade down, opening up Aya's chest, causing blood to drip to the floor rapidly. Aya screamed in pain, and bit onto Madotsuki and drew blood as she cut into Aya's guts and stomach...and began to punch her with massive force. '''CRACK! SQUISH! CRACK! SQUISH! CRACK! As she she brought her arm back the final time.. Madotsuki grinned the last time as she punched directly through Aya, and finally drew her arm back the final time, for a final hit inside Aya... And she scored! CRACK! SQUISH! Aya Drevis immediately literally exploded into a fountain of blood, bone and guts from the punch, all of which covering Madotsuki all over, turning her clothes red and her skin being drenched with blood as well. She slowly limped away from the fight...still in her Witch costume. Indeed, the girl had got quite a few lethal hits on her, being covered with cuts and bruises with the massive wound from Aya's chainsaw still there. It would likely get infected soon. She slowly exited the mansion through the front door, and activated her Medamaude effect to teleport back to the Nexus with a beep. This situation was a interesting one. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Damn, that was brutal! ...But how did the girl with a kitchen knife win against the girl with a chainsaw? Wiz: Well, yes. Aya had more actual weapons at her disposal and was faster on foot, but Madotsuki had nearly all the other advantages. Aya's scalpel and cutting knife were relatively ineffective weapons compared to Madotsuki's knife, nor could they get past her durability. Aya's deadliest weapon was her chainsaw, and even that was still far less powerful than the capability of the knife effect. Madotsuki can cut through dimensional walls and kill inhabitants of the Dream World with one hit of that thing, showing it was clearly more powerful than Aya's chainsaw. Boomstick: Even though Aya was faster in running speed, she didn't have the reaction to combat Madotsuki at close range. With calculations, we found out that the Broomstick has the speed of Mach 0.25, or Subsonic. Given that she can handily control control herself and move around freely while flying it. There's no reason why it wouldn't apply to her reaction. Aya in comparison is at best peak human in speed, if even that. Wiz: Aya couldn't tank many of Madotsuki's hits herself, since nothing implies she has anywhere close to wall level durability, and it didn't help that Madotsuki had is far more unpredictable with her many abilities and effects. Boomstick: Overall, Aya couldn't compare to Mado's stats, or her hax and abilities as a whole, explaining her loss. She just couldn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is, Madotsuki! Who do you think will win? Madotsuki Aya Drevis Who do you want to win? Madotsuki Aya Drevis Advantages & Disadvantages Aya Drevis *+Faster in travel speed *+More actual weapons *+Smarter *+Actual fighting experience *+Lifting strength advantage *-Far slower in reaction *-Far weaker in striking strength *-Far less durable *-None of her weapons could compare to the knife *-Far less hax and abilities *-Nor could she get pass Mado's hax and abilities *-Has shown fear, which Madotsuki never has Madotsuki *+Far superior in striking strength *+Far faster in reaction and could technically blitz Aya *+Far more durable *+Knife>>>All of Aya's weapons *+Much more hax and abilities *+Flight via Witch effect *+Faster in travel via Bicycle effect *+Could evade Aya's travel speed advantage with time stop *+Less likely to be afraid *+Unpredictability advantage *+Lightning could probably one shot Aya *-Less smart *-No actual fighting experience *-Less actual weapons *-Less lifting strength *-Slower in travel/running speed Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015